


doodle of confession

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hobbies, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oumasai Week, POV Saihara Shuichi, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, asking on date, kokichi can draw because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kokichi leaves a lil confession to shumai on a doodle
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	doodle of confession

There was only one I liked about class, Kokichi Ouma. While a lot of people just found him annoying and immature, I found him charming and funny. No matter how boring the thing we was learning about was he would make it that little bit more enjoyable for me.

So when he randomly pulled up a chair next to me I didn’t complain. “Hiiiii shumai!” He said with his usual energetic tone “Hello Kokichi” I said with a smile. He really should be sitting at his own desk but either the teacher didn’t notice or they couldn’t be bother to deal with Kokichi. It was probably the latter.

Kokichi looked at my notebook sitting on the desk “Hey shumai, can I draw in your notebook?” He asked excitedly. The only thing in my notebook was some notes from lessons and I wasn’t using it at the moment so I had no problem with him doing some doodling. “Sure go ahead” I said as I handed it to him.

“Wow thanks shumai! My beloved is so fun he’s never boring!” I blushed at the nickname. Beloved… he probably didn’t mean it seriously knowing him but I still couldn’t deny it made my heart race a little. Kokichi pulled a bunch of coloured pens from out his blazer pocket at dumped them on the desk. 

At first I didn’t pay much attention to what he was drawing, instead I tried to complete some of the work we were set. However, when I looked over I was quite surprised. His drawing was amazing and it seemed to be … of me? 

“Woah Kokichi! You’re amazing at drawing! Is that me?” Kokichi happily nodded “Correctamundo! I wanted to capture your adorable face on paper!” I couldn’t help but get flustered by his complement, it seemed silly but I hoped he wasn’t just messing with me by saying these things.

“O-oh? Well thank you…” I awkwardly got out. Kokichi giggled at me slightly. Suddenly, the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Kokichi turned the page and quickly scribbled something down. “Well I’ll see you later shumai!” Kokichi said as he walked away with his hands behind his head. Strange why was he in such a hurry.

I decided to look at what he had written `lets go on a date shumai! Meet me at the fountain after school tomorrow` I couldn’t believe it, he was being serious right? Even so I wouldn’t deny, honestly I was looking forward to it. That night I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end of oumasai week rip. i'll be taking a lil break from oumasai fics but i'll write more in future! thank you all for reading <3


End file.
